Hyrule's Fall
by Mangojessica
Summary: A mysterious person arrives on a raining night with the most dreadful news. Hyrule was going to fall. MY FIRST FANFIC :D! SO THE SUMMARY IS NOT THAT GOOD
1. The Mysterious Arrival

It was a Friday night and Zelda's father hosted a party at the castle. It was pouring outside. Everyone in town was here and happy faces bloomed everywhere.

"Everyone is so happy, even when it's raining", I said.

"What did you expect, glooming face from the rain? HA", my father replied in a cheering way.

"But the sky, it looks a little dark. And the nature looks…different," I sighed.

BOOM!!! The main entrance's doors burst open letting the rain and thunder come in. Two people with black capes entered with a horse. The taller one came and bowed to me then my father. The shorter one followed.

The taller one started to talk with my father and the shorter one just stared at me. I looked over at my father. His face look scared, pain, and fear mixed together.

My father turned to the guests and smiled. "Sorry about the intrude, my people, just keep dancing and I'll be right back." He turned to me and mouth "Come".

I followed him with the other two mysterious guests. I hurried my pace to my father.

"Father, who are those two people following us?" I whispered so they couldn't hear me.

"They ar…" my father stared to say.

"Forgive if we haven't introduced ourselves, your highness", the taller one said, "But I am." He took of his hood and the shorter one followed.

"LINK!" I shouted. I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"It's good to meet you too. This is Ilia. She wanted to come with me so..," he replied pointing at a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"AH-HEM" my father 'coughed', "I'm sorry to interrupt but world crisis is at hand."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I replied.

"You better sit down," Link quietly said, " It's the worst news ever."

Everyone's expression changed. Link's eyes turned sad and Father looked down.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry if this part is SHORT and CORNY. But this is my FIRST FANFIC. :O GASP!!!!!**

** Please Review and HELP ME ON THIS!!!!**


	2. Ilia's Secret and BIG NEWS

**TwilightQueenMidna- Thank you for awesome information**

**Maannga- Thank you for being my first reviewer of my first fanfic. **

**Thank you both for everything. :D**

* * *

I sat on the wooden chair as my father began pacing down the hall.

"Zelda, Hyrule is dying," Link said. "Something evil is eating it."

I looked over at Link, his head drooping down. I looked over at my father, and he

had tears in his eyes. He looked over at me with red eyes and sighed, "I decided to have a

mission. You and Link will go and find out what's causing it."

"I WANT TO GO TOO!!!" disrupted Ilia.

"Sure you can come," Link decided. My father took Link to the guest room and left me and Ilia alone.

"This might be fun," I confessed. I went over and shook her hand. My triforce started to glow.

"Don't you think about coming you loser," Ilia threatened. "Link is all mine and you better just back off." Her face looked dark and full of malevolence. She shoved me and walked away into the darkness.

* * *

That night, Ilia's words kept coming back to me. Her darkened face filled my head. Then my door slammed open.

It was Ilia. She looked wide awake with her black night gown. "If you dare to accept the mission, Hyrule will fall. I am the soul of the darkness that shrouds Hyrule."

She quickly left leaving a cold feeling in my room. _I am the soul of the darkness that shrouds Hyrule_. "What did she mean by that?" I thought. Then I slept and dreamed.

* * *

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I looked toward the darkness._

_"I am the soul of the darkness that shrouds Hyrule," the darkness chuckled. Ilia came out with wisps of darkness seemingly surrounding her. "Prepare to die." _

_Her laugh echoed in the misty shadows._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I woke up, sweat all over my face, and saw a boy in front of me, shocked.

"Are you okay?" Link wondered.

"Sorry, had a bad dream. Are we ready to go?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I was just coming to get you. Ilia wanted to go earlier, but I couldn't go without you."

"Let me get dressed first, and I'll be down." I guessed. Link left the room and I felt my face still sweaty from the dream. I looked out the window to Ilia. She looked at me with hatred and contempt. _I am the soul of the darkness that shrouds Hyrule._ I looked away and got dressed for the mission. No matter what Ilia said, I will go.

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't really a long chapter. I suck at this, but I kinda need more help. Please review and tell me what I should do next. **

**Ilia is kinda OOC, because I hate her. :D Sorry to all Ilia fans. Thank You!**


	3. Death Before The Journey

I rushed down with my green dress and gobbled down my breakfast. I was eager to meet Link.

"ZELDA!" my father boomed. "Do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

"Oh gosh. Does he know about Ilia and what she told me last night?" I told myself. My heart pounded so hard I could hear it.

"The guard told me that last night, a mysterious person in a black outfit went into the stable and let your horses loose. Were you that 'mysterious person'?" my father questioned.

"What… I-I-I didn't do that. I w-want to go to the m-mission." I stuttered. "Who would do such a thing?" I thought.

"Well then", my father said happily. " I guess you can…" My father stopped talking. He just stared out in the open and froze with wide eyes. His eyes turned a little black then back to his regular color. "Actually, you CAN'T go," my father said coldly.

I shuddered when he said that, then I couldn't say anything. I was so shocked I just stood there. "Voice so familiar." I thought. It couldn't be my father. "Who are you?" I whispered.

My "father" smiled coldly. "I am the shadow that kills." My "father" opened his mouth wide and a black smoke came out. My father fell back while the black smoke started to turn into a image.

My face turned from a shocked face to a mixed face of shock and anger. "Ilia" I cursed. The black smoke turned into Ilia.

"I told you shouldn't come or else," Ilia threatened, "Now, face the consequences." Another black smoke started to appear in her hand. It was a long black sword with a black smoke surrounding it.

I started to back away. "You wouldn't" I scowled.

Ilia shrugged, "I warned you at now you die." She lunged toward me. I closed my eyes and started to scream. Then I heard a sword going through someone, but it wasn't me who got Ilia sword plunged through. I opened my eyes. There in front of me was my father with a huge cut in his chest. I fell next to him.

"Zelda…." My father gasped. I tried to hold back the tears but they kept pouring on my face.

"Now it's time for you to join your father and mother." Ilia sneered. She raised her sword above my head and started to slash. I looked down to my father and cried. Then I heard two swords collided with each other. I looked up and gasped.

"Ilia? Is that you? What have you done?" Link cried. He look at me then my dying father then to Ilia. His face was in shock.

"Link. I-I-I" Ilia stuttered. Then she back up a few steps and turn into black smoke and the left with the wind.

Link kneeled down next to me a looked at my father. He hid his face in his hair.

"Link…promise (gasp) me that y-y-you will a-a-always protect Zelda and my beautiful daughter… p-p-protect Hyrule and always turn the other cheek" he begged.

"I will, father" I cried.

"I will always protect her and Hyrule." Link said.

"Good," my father smiled, "Oh look, Zelda, I can see your mother. I love you. I love…". My father never talked after that. I cried and cried like a 4-year old. Link held me in his arms and murmured, "We'll find her, Zelda. Everything will be ok."

"You're right", I confided. I stood up and wiped away my tears. I vowed that I will do what my father had said.

"Wait, Zelda, I think I know something that can help with this mission." Link pointed out. I stood and look to his sad eyes and listen.

"Your father told me the other night, when he took me to the guess room, that he thinks the "dark one" cause this disaster. But I didn't understand what he meant as in "dark one".

"I do." I exclaimed. I took Link's hand and rushed to the library. "One of the lessons I learn was about a person named the 'dark one'" I explained. I took out a black book and turned to a page. "Here read this."

_The darkness knew he needed a heir if he was defeated. The darkness took a rock and cast all his power in there. He knew that if he was to have a boy as his heir, it might turn out to have a triforce, so he made the rock only touch young girls. He called the future heir the "dark one". The legend stated that in a hundred years the rock will find the "dark one" and, slowly, the darkness will take over her until she is 100% dark like the darkness 100 years before. _

"So the "dark one" is Ilia." Link sighed. "How will we kill her?"

"Um…" I stammered while flipping through the wrinkle pages. "Here we go, and Link" I said, staring at his sparkling eyes. He looked at me with his sad eyes. "I'm sorry about Ilia."

"It's ok. Its fate and maybe the true Ilia can fight it or maybe she chooses this." Link shrugged. "Let's focus on what's happening now." He smiled, sadly at me and turned to the book.

_But the Gods heard about the "dark one" and made a sword to destroy this "dark one". But they were afraid if the "dark one" would find the sword before the future hero of time does. So they split the sword into three different kinds of sword. The name of the three swords was the:_

_The Master Sword- found in the middle of the Lose Woods__._

_The Wisdom Sword- found in the light tower of Lake Hylia._

_The Light Sword- found in the darkest place before the awakened "Dark one"_

_After you have found these swords, you must go to the place where the "dark one" was born. There, the swords will combine on their own and you will have to versus the "dark one". _

_*When you go and find these swords, there will be obstacles to find out if you are the true hero of time.*_

RIP!!! I tour the page out of the book and stuffed it into my pocket. "You ready, Hero of Time?" I joked.

"I've been ready," Link answered. His eyes glistened in the light with determination and excitement. He whistled on some horse grass and Epona galloped into the library. He got on the horse and held out a hand. "Are you ready " he joked.

I smiled and took his hand. He lifted me up and put me behind him. We rode out of Hyrule, beginning our mission.


End file.
